Conquest
by TP Chick
Summary: When Pan Bra and Marron are attacked at the mall what will happen to them? Who are these people and what do they want... maybe a jewel... no no no I'm telling to much. Just please RR. only warning is language.
1. Default Chapter

Conquest –The Saga

Chapter 1- The Mall

Hello, this is my first fic so be nice It is rated R because of language and gore, but other than that thanks. I hope you like my first fan fiction. Ages are different than the actual ages because the teens need to be closer than 14 to 15 age difference.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything wish I did but I don't that sucks doesn't it? …_sighs _oh well…I do own the store The Fashion Place.

Ages:

Trunks: 25

Goten: 24

Uub: 23

Pan: 18

Bra: 19

Marron: 21

It was a bright, sunny morning at Capsule Corporation. And, like usual Trunks and Bra were still asleep and down in the kitchen you can hear the yelling of our favorite couple.

{In the kitchen}

"…Woman? Where is my food?" Vegeta demanded as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you to Veggie. And I haven't fixed any food yet," said Bulma as she gave Vegeta a kiss on the cheek.

"Woman what did I tell you about…"Vegeta started to say but his sentence was finished by Bulma.

"Public affection… yes, yes Vegeta I know. I have a name too… It's Bulma… not_ mocks Vegeta_ woman," Bulma drawled as she started to get mad.

"Fine Wo… I mean Bulma, fix me my damn food." Vegeta yelled at Bulma.

"No, you can fix your own god damn food on your own!" She yelled as she turned and stalked out of the kitchen, and headed toward her lab.

" But… But. Fine go work on your stupid ass project see if I care!" he yelled as he then turned to look at the stove in terror, " ok. Now how do you turn this thing on?"

{Bra's Room}

"Yawn…its too early mom let me sleep. Hey your not mom… get out. Out, out out!!!!" she said sleepily but then yelled at the bot in her room programmed to wake her in the morning. She then picked herself up out of bed and headed sleepily over to her closet and entered to change.

"Hmm… what to wear what to wear." she asked herself digging through her closet.

"Aha!" she exclaimed grabbing a short pink top that said 'I know I have attitude' then on the back it said 'so get over it' and a pair of black pants, "perfect" she then said while looking at her self through her full length mirror.

"I might as well go down for breakfast… Seeing as I am the interesting one."

So, she went downstairs and into the kitchen to see her father at the stove trying to cook what looked like eggs.

"Hey daddy, where's mom?" she asked

"Woman… In her precious lab…"

"Oh.. So why are you cooking?"

"She said I had to cook for myself."

"Oh, cool daddy, but I would have let the house bots cook for me," she said as she change her mind and grabbed an apple and went back up stairs to eat and shower.

"…"-- "Damn arrogant, selfish, bitchy, know it all woman," he muttered trying to get the 'supposed' eggs to cook.

{Trunks' Room}

…_Beep…whiz…crash…. boom…_ was all that was heard as a hand flopped back down into the mess of pillows and blankets, just after ki blasting the bots programmed to wake him up. Trunks groaned fully awake as to what he just did registered into his mind.

"…_Groan…_ shit… mom is gonna kill me!"

He grumbled as he got out of bed, and went into his bathroom.

"Hey handsome… love the look… time to shower," he said as he stood at the mirror.

After showering he put on a pair of tan pants and a black muscle shirt, then headed down into the kitchen where he heard Vegeta muttering curses about 'women' and 'them do the cooking'. But didn't think anything of it until he walked in and saw Vegeta bent over the stove trying to fish what looked like burnt eggs out of the frying pan.

"Hey dad… what the hell are you trying to do? Oh. I know… mom refused to cook… ha ha poor you_… oomph…_oww," Trunks taunted know he was getting his dad pissed of at him, and thus getting a ki blast in the stomach as a reply.

" Brat, Gravity Room, 20 min. or there will be hell to pay, and bring me some food. Vegeta growled as he stalked past his son and towards the GR.

{One hour later}

Trunks emerged from the GR and walked into the kitchen looking like hell and literally ran into Goten who was walking towards the counter, with Uub sitting at the table. Then they saw Pan and Bra come from the living room to the kitchen.

" Hey, what happened to you" Pan asked as she stood in the doorway, and as Trunks plopped down in a chair at the table.

'Let me guess" said Bulla, " You walked in and saw dad cooking tormented him then went to the gravity room with him to be his punching bag. Am I right?"

"Yes, your right" groaned Trunks as he asked for a senzu bean.

Goten walked back with a senzu and an apple and gave the senzu to Trunks who ate it, then started to eat on the apple.

"Well brother hope you had fun, but me and pan are going shopping… after we pick up Marron, so see ya later," Bra said as she turned and headed toward the front door dragging Pan with her.

"Hey, who said I was going? You know I hate shopping. Let the hell go of me." She yelled as she was being forced to do what she hated the most to do, but had no point to argue and got in the car and they zoomed away in Bra's car.

"I feel so sorry for Pan right now," said Goten as he watched the go.

"You know she wouldn't have a choice anyway, Bra gets what Bra wants," Trunks retorted as his scars healed. Then they both started laughing because Bra DOES get what Bra DOES want thanks to Vegeta.

{Four hours later at the mall}

" Bra, Marron come on you have tried on like 400 different outfits, aren't you done YET," Pan growled out at Bra and Marron as they walked into the dressing room at 'The Fashion Place'.

"Pan come on just these then we can go, ok?" Bra retorted as she turned and glared at Pan.

"Fine whatever" Pan retorted as she stood outside the store.

About five minutes, Marron walked out saying she was done and then she turned around looked past Marron to see Bra trying to get back into the dressing room with about 20 more outfits. Pan turned around and glared at Bra.

"BRA. That is it you have enough let's go." She growled at the youngest Briefs child.

" Heh heh.. Pan I thought you weren't looking?"

"Well I just turned around and you were trying to sneak more clothes into the dressing room!" Pan yelled, as Bra seemed to shrink in size as pan advanced on her while Marron stood at the entrance laughing her ass off.

"…Marron it isn't funny," Bra said as she started looking for a place to hide while Pan still advanced on her.

__

KABOOM

Pan, Bra, and Marron turned to look to the entrance of the store and then to a cashier as she started taking people to the side entrance and out of the mall. They went to the side entrance and went out then kept running to an ally and where Bra picked up Marron and Pan flew alone in case it was something big that was she could make a diversion if needed. They then flew back to the mall to see about half of the mall blown away.

" Holy Shit!" they all yelled when they saw the damage. Then Pan and Bra saw what looked like a person standing in the center of the damage. Pan and Bra looked at each other then back to what was Marron and Bra's favorite mall and the person standing in the middle of the damage.

Hey!! So, I hope you liked my first chapter of my first fic… Please review cause I'd like to know what other people thought of my work thank you R/R. and I might give you something your might want… holds up life size dolls of Trunks, Goten, Uub, Pan, Bra, and Marron. Tell me what you want! Thanks again!!!

T/P Chick


	2. Asking Questions

Conquest- The Saga

Chapter 2- Asking Questions

A/N: I would like to thank you to The Original Diamond, and Piper Halliwell for my first two reviews The first paragraph is a review to the end of the first chapter just so it isn't confusing.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the normal Dragonball GT characters, I do however own Celestie, Borius, and Falcron.

Ages:

Trunks: 25

Goten: 24

Uub: 23

Pan: 18

Bra: 19

Marron: 21

Any other ages don't matter that much.

Last Time:

" Holy Shit!" they all yelled when they saw the damage from the attack. Pan and Bra then saw what looked like a person standing in the center of the damage, they looked at each other then back to what was Marron and Bra's favorite mall and the person standing in the middle of the damage.

As Pan moved in front of Bra and Marron.

"Wow" was all that was muttered by Bra as her and Marron looked at the mall. Concrete, roofing, signs, and overturned cars from the parking lot were all part of the damage from the explosion, merchandise blew around them from the ki of the being as Pan shielded Bra and Marron so that they wouldn't get hit and fall.

" How can something do this much damage… It doesn't make sense," Marron said to herself.

"I don't know but that was my favorite mall," said Bra as she was getting ready to attack the being on the ground.

"Don't attack it… we don't know how strong it is," said Pan who during this whole time was looking… well more like watching the being that did this.

"Well then smart one what do we do?" Bra asked Pan as the creature noticed them.

"I don't know but if it did this much damage it must be strong… I can't even feel it," Pan said back to Bra.

"Uh… guys… I think that thing has noticed us," Marron stuttered as the creature looked at them.

Pan then turned her attention back to the being who look like a human only with light purple skin and blue hair, wearing what looked like a saiyian uniform, but it wasn't a saiyian. The creature then floated directly up to their level and looked like it would attack at any minute. Pan who was the fighter in the group addressed it first.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked as she motioned for Bra and Marron to go to the ground, and lower their ki.

The creature looked at her then started to speak.

"My name is Celestie, I'm a Kalernian, and to why I am here is none of your concern." She said cockily.

" Well I think it is my concern," Pan retorted.

" Fine, all I will tell you is that you and your friends," Celestie motioned to Bra and Marron, "need to watch your backs."

Just when Pan was about to interrogate even more their was a beeping sound, and Celestie turned away and put her hand up to her ear and talked in a weird language. When she was finished she put her hand down and turned to talk to Pan.

" Well I'm being called back I hope you had fun… cause I know I did," she said as she vanished. Pan cursed then floated down to join her friends then they started to fly back to CC.

"So," asked Bra "what the hell did that thing want?"

" All that thing said was that her name was Celestie and that we need to watch our backs for some reason." Pan said as mimicked Celestie.

They landed on the front lawn and walked inside where everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Why is everyone here?" questioned Marron as she looked around the room.

"We felt you three on edge and a bunch of human kis go out so everyone came here on instinct," said Gohan as he gave them a questioning look.

" The mall blew up," Bra said sadly as she thought about it. "Pan found out what it was about."

Everyone turned and looked at Pan after Bra said that.

" It was a person from Kalerna, a Kalernian, named Celestie but to why she was here, she didn't say," said a puzzled Pan.

" Wait brat, you talked to her," asked Vegeta.

"Yes I talked to her," Pan answered Vegeta.

"Then she had no ki," said Trunks cutting of his dad.

Goten asked the question that was on everyone's mind then.

"I wonder what they want?"

In a ship orbiting Earth

Celestie walked up the ramp and into the command room of the ship.

"Celestie what the hell possessed you to blow up that mall… I told you to watch the three keys to the jewel… not let them know you were there…" The person yelled as soon as she walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Falcron, but malls are so god damn annoying, you know I don't like them," she answered.

" Well it doesn't matter now because they know we're here… I knew I should have sent Borius… but no you had to beg me to let you go instead… And I was stupid and actually thought you could do this with out messing up." Falcron grumbled.

"Sir, I did find out the power levels of Marron and of Bra the other one is a fighter and lowered her ki when she saw me," she said handing him a few papers with pictures of Bra and Marron on them that Borius printed out.

" The only one that seems to be a problem getting information on is Pan sir," said Borius as he walked up to them.

" Well then we need to watch Pan more to get info don't we Celestie?" Falcron demanded.

"Yes sir we do,"

"Good because she is probably the most important one to find in getting the jewel," He said.

"So, I'll go back then…?"

"Yes, but this time take Borius with you," he said as he laughed gleefully.

Hi I hope you liked it… sorry it took so long to update the fic. So review…please?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Thanks so much if you are reading this…I hope to update soon!

T/P Chick


	3. Questions and the Kidnapping

Conquest

Chapter 3-Questions and the Kidnapping

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to update I have been so… busy I have lost track of time. Oh, btw, Pan and Bra are juniors and seniors in high school. I'd like to thank T/P-FAN-4ever, Piper Halliwell, Jii-kun, and Spirit Demon for reviewing chapter 2 and I'm glad you guys liked it

Disclaimer: I don't own GT never have never will…damn… oh well… on with the story

Last Time:

-On Earth-

They landed on the front lawn and walked inside where everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Why is everyone here?" questioned Marron as she looked around the room.

"We felt you three on edge and a bunch of human kis go out so everyone came here on instinct," said Gohan as he gave them a questioning look.

" The mall blew up," Bra said sadly as she thought about it. "Pan found out what it was about."

Everyone turned and looked at Pan after Bra said that.

" It was a person from Kalerna, a Kalernian, named Celestie but to why she was here, she didn't say," said a puzzled Pan.

" Wait brat, you talked to her," asked Vegeta.

"Yes I talked to her," Pan answered Vegeta.

"Then she had no ki," said Trunks cutting of his dad.

Goten asked the question that was on everyone's mind then.

"I wonder what they want?"

-on a ship outside Earth's atmosphere-

"Sir, I did find out the power levels of Marron and of Bra the other one is a fighter and lowered her ki when she saw me," she said handing him a few papers with pictures of Bra and Marron on them that Borius printed out.

" The only one that seems to be a problem getting information on is Pan sir," said Borius as he walked up to them.

" Well then we need to watch Pan more to get info don't we Celestie?" Falcron demanded.

"Yes sir we do,"

"Good because she is probably the most important one to find in getting the jewel," He said.

"So, I'll go back then…?"

"Yes, but this time take Borius with you," he said as he laughed gleefully.

-Back on Earth-

"So…"asked Bra, "what do we do about these Kalernans?"

"Yeah …I mean most evil villains are after something…but what," questioned Marron.

"I don't know and I don't want to know," said Gohan as he looked at Videl who was looking down at the ground and was being rather quiet, "Videl do you know something we don't?"

"Well… no… I was just thinking" she answered.

"Ok,"

"So what to do…" Trunks started to say but was interrupted by Vegeta for the first time.

"We go on as usual dumb ass just keep your guard up," Vegeta barked out as he turned and left the room.

"Okay… there is your answer," Goten said still taking in what all has been said.

" You know I find it nice that after so much peace now we can have a worth while fight," said Uub as he lounged in a seat next to Marron.

"Yeah…Well, I'm off to bed, I have a meeting tomorrow morning, night" Trunks said as he headed to his room.

"Yeah Pan, we have school in the morning…" Bra said as she said bye to the Sons and Chestnuts.

"Bye guys see ya later," Marron yelled as she got in their air car.

-At Orange Star High the next day-

"So, what do you think about this whole thing," Bra asked Pan as she shut her locker and they started to walk out of the building, saying hi and waving to people they knew.

" I don't know what to think, hell, I mean to have a mall blown up and then be threatened in one hour is something… I just don't know what to say about it…" Pan answered as they started to walk across the grass.

"Yeah but it makes you think… what if they come back…"

"So they come back we can fight no big deal right?"

"Right, just whatever…" Bra started to say but was interrupted by somebody knocking into her.

" HEY!" said the kid, " WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!!"

" WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'R GOING YOU ALMOST KNOCKED HER OVER…(thunk) " Pan started to rant but was stopped by the person trying to punch her.

" Shit… what the hell are you made of steel?" the kid asked.

"No," Pan replied, " I'm bones and muscle," she said sarcastically as she then decked him right in the face and, as he flew to the other side of the courtyard a teacher came out and saw him go flying by.

"PAN SON… PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!!!!" the teacher screamed as she then turned and walked into the building.

"See ya Bra, shit now I'm gonna be suspended and mom is gonna kill me," she said as she turned and went to the office just as the bell rang. What no one noticed though was a person in a black cloak teleport away from the high school.

-Kalernan ship off of Earth-

"Sir, I have gotten a reading from the last key and she is way stronger than the other two. I'm guessing we might have some problems getting her to come of free will." Borius said as he entered the bridge with all three stacks of information about the keys to Tamaranian Jewel.

"Good Borius… you did way better then Sidetrack Celestie here," Falcron said as her signaled at Celestie who glared at Borius.

"You know," I say we should just go get them and be gone," she said as she ignored the comment made by the captain, " it would be easier than tracking them all down at once, and then fighting off the friends and family."

" Yes good Idea, you two go down a get the keys," Falcron said as he stood and left.

"Gotcha, we will go get them and then we can get out of here," Celestie said as she stood up and retrieved a tranquilizer from off the table, "lets go!"

-Back on Earth-

-With Marron

Marron was driving down the road headed towards the closest mall when something dropped down into the road right in front of her.

"What is this?" she questioned what she thought to be herself.

" It is a rubbery goo that sucks metal and steel into it then gives back little steel balls," said Borius as her hovered above Marron, and as she turned around, he knocked her out using the tranquilizer, then picked her up and teleported to the ship.

-With Bra

Bra was walking back to home by herself since Pan was suspended, when she suddenly couldn't move, and she was not on the road but on a ship with Marron next to her.

"Wha… huh… what happened?" she said to herself as she looked around in bewilderment.

"Your in the prison cells on the Kalernan ship Catastrophe, this will be your home from now on," said a voice and as Bra looked up she saw the lady who destroyed the mall.

"HEY!!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU… YOU… KIDNAPPER" she yelled at her as she tried to reach her but was electrocuted.

" Aww… kitty got mad," said Celestie as she tormented Bra, then turned around and left.

"HEY YOU ALIEN FREAK, COME BACK HERE, I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!!!" Bra yelled and waved her fist at the now thin air.

-With Pan

Pan was trudging home when she felt and energy behind her, so… she did the human thing and turned around and attacked it. She got in about three hits on Celestie when she was paralyzed and then had a ki suppressor put on her wrist, and then just appeared right behind Bra which scared Marron who had now awaken, and then the paralysis just went away.

"Where are we," she asked as her and Marron looked at Bra.

" That lady who attacked the mall said we are on the Kalernan ship Catastrophe," Bra answered as the ship started to move.

"And I'm guessing on our way to Kalerna?" Marron finished for her.

"hmm" Pan said as she looked around," I wonder what they want from us?"

A/N: hey everyone, I just wanted to say that I hope you liked this chapter of Conquest and I there is anything that you want to suggest or anything you don't like go ahead and flame… but… please be nice about it! So what do you think the girls are gone none of the Z- fighters know about it YET, and what exactly is Videl hiding from everyone? Find out on the next chapter of Conquest. Thanks for reading my fic I love you all. -Hands out a rose to every reviewer- Thanks again and please... R/R. ...Thanks!!

T/P Chick


End file.
